Save You
by MyDarkestSideKM
Summary: Embry is the only one who notices how much Bella is hurting and he's determined to find a way to save her. Will he succeed when she thinks she doesn't need saving?


**_Title: Save You_**

 ** _Pairing: Embry/Bella_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rating: M_**

 ** _Summary: Embry is the only one who notices how much Bella is hurting and he's determined to find a way to save her. Will he succeed when she thinks she doesn't need saving?_**

 ** _Warning mentions of physical and emotional abuse._**

 ** _~Inspired by Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_**

 **Part One**

Embry stood by the roaring fire looking out over the pack and imprints that were gathered to introduce Brady and Colin to the pack. It was a warm summer night with twinkling stars overhead. The full moon added to the beauty of the night. He didn't realize till the moment he saw her, really looked at her, the sight would become tarnished in his memory for the rest of his life.

The loud engine of the truck alerted everyone to her presence before they even saw her. It was a sound that could be heard clear over the sound of the waves lapping at the sand. He saw Jacob's sunny grin further showing who had arrived.

Bella walked towards them and was immediately swooped up by her best friend in a bear hug. Everyone's attention left the two expect one person, himself. Jacob slung an arm around her not even noticing her wince. Embry gaze sharpened onto the girl wondering what was causing her pain. She was dressed in a long sleeved maroon shirt despite the warmth of the fire. But for but a brief moment she had a pained expression on her face.

Now that Embry was really taking in all of her features he could see her hair was hanging limply though not too much to really stand out. Her cheeks looked thinner and she was even more pale than she usually was.

There was something wrong with her, and he was the only who noticed.

He would keep a closer on the girl.

…

The TV was playing softly while Embry napped on the couch at Jake's house. He wasn't at home because his mother was there and he didn't feel like listening to her harp on him about his delinquent ways. He still refused to tell her the tribal secret for the reason that he knew she would not handle it well. Better let her think he was doing drugs and in a gang than have her react badly to the truth.

Maybe he was not giving her enough credit, but he wouldn't chance it.

Embry was abruptly startled awake as the front door slammed open.

He was on his feet in the blink of an eye before he really registered what he was doing.

Bella Swan, the girl that had been on his mind recently stood there heaving in deep gulps of air as tears fell from her eyes. She wore another long sleeved shirt that clung to her much too thin frame.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She threw herself at him a loud cry escaping from her as she held onto him tightly. He pulled her even closer as he let out a soothing rumble trying to comfort her. Her face was pressed into his bare chest sucking in deep breaths to attempt to calm herself.

Eventually her tears slowed and he reluctantly allowed her to pull away.

"I'm ssso sorry Embry."

She stuttered an apology.

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

Bella looked down not meeting his eyes.

"Jacob's not here, is he?"

He knew she was trying to distract him with a question of her own.

"No he's on patrol."

Embry sat down on the couch pulling gently on her hand to get her to sit with him. Bella winced at the action, but sat anyways. He frowned he hadn't tugged that hard. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he rolled up her sleeve. She tried jerking her hand out of his grasp, but he didn't allow her to.

On her wrist was a hand shaped bruise.

Its purplish black color standing out on her pale bony wrist.

"How the hell did this happen?"

He asked his fingers skimming over it without actually putting pressure on it not wanting to hurt her further.

"It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't matter!"

She flinched at his shout so he automatically lowered his voice.

"Did Edward do this?"

"Just drop it."

"He's hurting you isn't he?"

Bella looked away not able to lie to him because her heartbeat would give her away. He sighed pulling her into his side with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She sniffled as she lent against him.

"Why do you stay with him?"

"I love him."

"Why? He's hurting you. That's not love it's abuse."

"He didn't mean too. He forgets his own strength."

"That's an excuse and you know it."

"Please drop it. I just want to be held for a little while. Jacob's not here so you'll do as a replacement."

She tried to joke, but he didn't find it humorous.

They sat watching the TV together for a while.

Embry's mind was racing so he couldn't really focus on the movie that was playing. How was he going to stop Bella from going back to her bloodsucker. It was obvious that he was abusing her, but he wasn't really equipped to handle the situation.

In the end she went home back to the monster.

He tried to get her to stay with him at Jacob's, but she was resolute in her decision.

Embry couldn't force her to stay and so watched her get back into her truck to leave.

As she backed out of the driveway he thought there had to be a way to save her.

But how does one save someone who doesn't want to be saved?

 **End of Part One**

 **Like it enough for me to keep going?  
**


End file.
